parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Duckula in Central Park
Disney and Sega's movie-spoof and animal style of 1994 Don Bluth film, "A Troll in Central Park". Cast: *Stanley - Count Duckula *Gus - Sniffles the Mouse (Looney Tunes) *Rosie - Angelina Ballerina *Gnorga - Mrs. Toad (Thumbelina) *Llort - Dr. Von Goosewing (Count Duckula) *Alan and Hilary - Monterey Jack and Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Gnorga's Dog - Dale (with Chip as Extra) (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Gus's Troll Form - Drutt (The Trap Door) *The Flowers as themselves *The Forest Animals as themselves *Maria the Housekeeper - Fawn Deer (Raw Toonage) *Troll Boss - Baron Greenback (Danger Mouse) *2 Trolls with Troll Boss - Stiletto and Leatherhead (Danger Mouse) *Troll Who Sings "I'm A Bad Troll" - Metlar (Inhumanoids) *Dogs Who Chase Stanley - D'Compose and Tendrill (Inhumanoids) *Various Trolls - Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguins) *Frog as himself Note In honor of A Troll in Central Park: The Absoultely Green Edition being released on Blu-Ray March 11, 2014. Video Scenes *A Duckula in Central Park part 1 - Main Titles *A Duckula in Central Park part 2 - Count Duckula's Big Secret *A Duckula in Central Park part 3 - A Rosy Posy *A Duckula in Central Park part 4 - Queen of Mean *A Duckula in Central Park part 5 - Count Duckula's Sentence *A Duckula in Central Park part 6 - A Strange New World *A Duckula in Central Park part 7 - Sniffles and Angelina *A Duckula in Central Park part 8 - A New Friend *A Duckula in Central Park part 9 - Absolutely Green *A Duckula in Central Park part 10 - Angelina's Duck *A Duckula in Central Park part 11 - The Old Soft Pedal *A Duckula in Central Park part 12 - Mrs. Toad's Curse *A Duckula in Central Park part 13 - The Dreamboat *A Duckula in Central Park part 14 - Welcome to my World *A Duckula in Central Park part 15 - Sniffles' Dream *A Duckula in Central Park part 16 - Trashing Central Park *A Duckula in Central Park part 17 - Mrs. Toad's Prisoner *A Duckula in Central Park part 18 - The Scaredy Cat *A Duckula in Central Park part 19 - Sniffles the Drutt *A Duckula in Central Park part 20 - Count Duckula to the Rescue *A Duckula in Central Park part 21 - Angelina's Big Fall *A Duckula in Central Park part 22 - Turned to Stone *A Duckula in Central Park part 23 - Sniffles' Green Thumb *A Duckula in Central Park part 24 - End Titles Movie Used: *A Troll in Central Park Movies/TV Shows Used: *Count Duckula *Danger Mouse *Inhumanoids *Farce of the Penguins *Thumbelina (1994) *Looney Tunes *Angelina Ballerina *Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers *Raw Toonage *The Trap Door Gallery Count Duckula in Count Duckula.jpg|Count Duckula as Stanley Sniffles in the Sniffles Shorts.jpg|Sniffles the Mouse as Gus Angelina Mouseling.jpg|Angelina Ballerina as Rosie Mrs. Toad.jpg|Mrs. Toad as Gnorga Doctor Von Goosewing.jpg|Dr. Von Goosewing as Llort Monterey Jack in The S.S. Drainpipe.png|Monterey Jack as Alan Gadget Hackwrench in Song of the Night 'n Dale.png|Gadget Hackwrench as Hilary Chip And Dale.png|Dale (with Chip as Extra) as Gnorga's Dog Drutt.jpg|Drutt as Gus's Troll Form Fawn-dear-bonkers-5.22.jpg|Fawn Deer as Maria the Housekeeper Baron-greenback.jpg|Baron Greenback as Troll Boss Stiletto.gif|Stiletto Leatherhead.png|and Leatherhead as 2 Trolls with Troll Boss 10evileye006.jpg|Metlar as Troll Who Sings "I'm A Bad Troll" 10evileye056.jpg|D'Compose 10evileye003.jpg|and Tendrill as Dogs Who Chase Stanley Penguins walking at the ice.jpg|Penguin's March as Various Trolls Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Disney and Sega Category:A Troll in Central Park Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers Pictures Category:Cool World Channel Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:TV and Movie Idea Category:Ideas Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:Trailer Ideas Category:DeviantART